A Cadmean Victory
by Le Requiem
Summary: He is desperate to get away, but he knows she won't let him go so easily. Some sick, masochistic part of him is actually a little glad...because Naruto, your victory will be your downfall. — Naruto, Sakura.


disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_

- _Special thanks to _Bruhaeven_ for her wonderful editing eye! This one's for you ninja-sister! - _

* * *

><p><strong> A Cadmean Victory<strong>

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" She's running towards them, pink hair fluttering through the air like cherry blossoms scattering in the wind. There is fear on her face, fear that the scene before her will slip through the cracks of reality and she'll wake up again, staring up at the blank, white ceiling of her bedroom.

He has yet to reach the open arms of those green gates but he stops and gives her a reassuring smile. But her expression remains afraid as she tears along the dirt path out of the village.

As she nears, he realizes his mistake. She's running, but not to him. Her wide-eyed, green-as-spring gaze was fastened on the unconscious man next to him—hanging off of him—_whatever_.

She reaches them and before he can tell her about how freaking epic their battle had been, before he can brag about how awesome he was, before he can even grin and say "hey", he feels a weight lift off his shoulders as she takes the limp body into her arms.

She sinks to the ground, her legs feeling weak, as if she's just run the longest marathon of her life instead of the few hundred yards from the gates. It is over, finally over. He is here in her arms. He is solid. He is real. She is once again that little girl who fell in love with the quiet, black haired boy. Happiness and relief swell in her heart and it's painful, so painful that the tears roll freely down her face, and she lets them.

"Sasuke-kun," she says, softly this time, no longer frantic because he is here. He is home.

_I'm here too_. He wants to say, but doesn't.

She smears the tears from her face with her palms and her thumbs wipe the fallen drops from his. Her touch strays to the blue-black bruise that mars his jaw and even after she heals it, her hand remains.

He is standing over them, watching and suddenly regretting punching the bastard there on the face. He forces himself to look away because it is a private moment and for some reason the longer he stares the more his broken ribs seem to ache.

"Naruto," she says. Blue collides with green as they lock eyes, and he is the one held prisoner. "Thank you." And a smile blooms across her face, that soft beautiful smile that has always enchanted him.

He begins to smile back but there is a throb of pain—that broken rib again—and he grimaces. He presses a hand against the spot and feels his heart thud against his palm.

_I hate people who lie to themselves. _

And suddenly, he understands.

"Naruto?" The smile is gone, replaced with worry.

His sandals rasp against the ground as he moves past her.

"Hey," she reaches out and grabs the hem of his jacket, "where are you going?"

She is barely holding onto him, but her words are enough to anchor him to the spot. "Ah, I…have to go tell baa-chan a few things." He can't turn to face her**. **"Don't worry," he says lightly, struggling against the weight growing heavier in his chest, "I'll get her to send a few people out to help."

"Oh…" she trails off uncertainly. He feels her grip on his jacket loosen, and then tighten. "Wait, before you go, let me take a look at that eye, it's not looking too good."

He is desperate to get away, but he knows she won't let him go so easily. Some sick, masochistic part of him is actually a little glad. He looks over his shoulder and forces up the corners of his mouth into a smile. "What, this? Don't worry I'll get myself into a hospital. Take care of Sasuke-teme," he jabs a thumb back at the unconscious body in her arms, "Because I beat him up pretty good." He flashes he teeth and hopes it looks as cocky as he sounds.

She bites her lower lip, "Are you sure you're all right?" She doesn't loosen her hold.

He takes his hand and removes hers gently, firmly. "I'm fine." The air rattles his throat as he laughs, but the cracks have already appeared. She catches a glimpse of the blue-eyed boy with a sad smile and a broken-heart.

"Wait!" Her arm shoots out again; this time she is determined to hang on.

But she is too late and he is already out of reach.

She watches him go and feels an uneasiness coil within her, wondering why it feels as if he is leaving forever. She wants to chase after him; she wants to stop that back from growing farther and farther away, but the head on her lap is heavy.

"Naruto," this time her voice is pleading. _Where are you going_?

His heart is wailing, twisting in his chest to return to her. But it is not his heart that controls his body and he does not stop moving forward. _I'm fine_, he tells himself.

He really hates himself then.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>About the Title<em>: A cadmean victory refers to a victory involving one's ruin. You can go google it...the reference to snakes was a total(ly awesome) coincidence.

**HEY! LOOK HERE! REVIEW AND NARUTO WILL GIVE YOU A SHIRTLESS HUG!**  
>okay, I lied. But...points for trying?<p>

(**hint** : I'm maybe considering a companion piece...)


End file.
